Kurzgeschichtensammlung
by Iaana
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung zu "Der Herr der Ringe" mit meinen Lieblingscharaktern Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel.


„Pff. Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", beschwerte sich Elladan bei seinem Bruder Elrohir. „Doch! Doch stimmt! Du bist schachmatt, und ich habe gewonnen!", beschwerte sich Elrohir fast. Die Zwilligsbrüder stritten immer lauter, und immer eifriger, aber jeder in Bruchtal beachtete die Brüder kaum, den sie wussten, dass die Streite der Brüder nicht ernst zu nehmen waren. Trotzdem , dieses Mal war es anders als sonst. Elladan schien wirklich sauer zu sein, und Elrohir wollte auch dieses Mal nicht nachgeben.

Elrond stand ein Stück weiter oben, hinter den Mauern seinen Hauses verborgen, doch konnte er gut hinab auf seine Söhne sehen. Das Fenster war groß genug, um sehen zu können aber nicht gesehen zu werden, ein Vorteil, den manche der Gebäude der Elben hatten, und somit auch natürlich auch Elronds Haus. „Was machen meine Söhne schon wieder!", beschwerte er sich leise. Da tauchte Erestor neben Elrond neben ihm auf. „Ihre söhne streiten sich darum, wer nun beim Schach gewonnen hat, oder nicht. Elrohir meinte, er habe gewonnen und Elladan wäre schachmatt, aber Elladan glaubt es nicht, und so geht es immer hin und her.", erklärte der Biblithekar und Gehilfe Elronds.

„Dann sollten wir mal den Streit schlichten.", meinte Elrond und wendete sich vom Fenster ab. „aber du, Erestor ,bleibst gefälligst hier. Du siehst nicht gut aus, hast du wieder die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet? Leg dich hin!" befahl Elrond Erestor schon fast, „fast hätte ich es vergessen: Sag bitte der Köchin, zum Abendessen hätte ich gerne den besten Wein, den unser Weinkeller hergibt." „Aber . . . aber wir haben mehrer Weinkeller! Ältere, jüngere, große und kleine Keller! Wo soll ich zum Suchen anfangen?", fragte Erestor verzweifelt, doch Elrond war längst schon weg. „Was fällt ihm nur ein! Jetzt muss ich so einen blöden Wein suchen, obwohl ich mich ausruhen sollte, hat er selber gesagt!", meckterte Erestor leise vor sich hin, während er die Treppen zu einem der Weinkeller runterstieg.

„Elladan! Elrohir!", Elrond musste schon fast schreien, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Söhne zu bekommen.

„Ja, Vater?"

„Könnt ihr nicht einmal einen Tag nicht streiten? Elrohir hat gewonnen, und du bist schachmatt, Elrohir. Zieht euch bitte um, bald gibt es Abendessen, und sogar Lindir will uns etwas vorspielen. Kommt nicht zu spät, das wäre unhöflich.", forderte Elrond seine Söhne auf und ging zum Haus.

„Als würden wir kommen.", meinte Elladan leise, dass es Elrond nicht mehr hören konnte. „Also ich gehe schon hin, Lindr spielt nicht so oft auf seinem Instrument, das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen!", meinte Elrohr in normaler Lautstärke. „Also du kannst ja hingehen. Wir sehen uns dann später. Namarie, Elrohir, bis heute Abend.", sagte Elladan, drehte sich um und ging Richtung Wald. „Was muss mein Bruder denn so eigenwillig sein.", murmelte Elrohir leise vor sich hin, „jetzt darf ich das wieder ausbaden, nur weil Elladan einfach nicht kommen will! Typisch!" Er nahm den gleichen Weg wie Elrond, um zu seinem Zimmer zu kommen und sich umzuziehen.

Elladan nahm, während Elrohir ihrem Vater folgte, einen anderen Weg, der weg von dem Hause Elronds führte, dem letzten Heimeligen Haus. „Warum müssen wir immer auf unseren Vater hören und immer das machen, was er sagt! Elrohir und ich sind doch keine kleinen Kinder mehr, wir sind doch schon erwachsen!", meinte Elladan leise zu sich selbst.

Währenddessen hatte sich Elrohir umgezogen und war auf dem Weg zu dem Saal, in dem das Essen stattfand. Auf dem Weg traf er Glorfindel, der auch in Bruchtal wohnte. „Und, wo ist Elladan?", wolte er wissen. „Du weißt doch, manechmal ist er ein bisschen eigensinnig. Er ist weg gegangen, in die Richtung von dem kleinen Wald. Ich habe echt keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Wenn du willst, dass er kommt, dann musst du ihn schon suchen!", meinte Elrohir und ging, nun etas schneller, zu dem Saal.

Elladan war in den kleinen Wald gekommen, der in der Nähe Bruchtals war und wegen seiner nicht geraden großen Größe in keiner Karte eingezeichnet war. In der Mitte des Ealdes war ein Teich, tief geug, dass man in der Mitte stehen konnte. Schwimmen konnte man darin nicht, nur kleinen Elben brachte man dort das Schwimmen bei. Elladan setzte sich an den Rand des Teiches und legte seine Füße in das Wasser. Vorsichtig legte er sich zurück in das Gras, das um den Teich herum wuchs und blickte nach oben. Man konnte nur einen kleinen Teil des Himmels sehen, denn die Bäume standen dicht um den Teich herum, obwohl ein kleiner Grasstreifen um den Teich wuchs. „Warum muss ich immer das machen, was Elrond sagt, vor allem, wenn ich das nicht mag? Ich mag Lindirs Musik nicht sehr, Gedichte magich mehr. Warum kann Lindir nicht auf Gedichte umsteigen?", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Er schloss die Augen genoss die wenigen letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Er schaltete seine Sinne so weit ab, wie es für ihn als Elben möglich war.

Auf einmal spürte er an seinem Hals etwas kaltes, eine Klinge. Elladan öffnete seine Augen. Aufstehen konnte er nicht, die Klinge war im Weg. Ein Elb stand üben gescher ihm, und hielt ihm ein – natürlich von Elben geschmiedetes – Schwert an den Hals. „Was willst du?", fragte Elladan. „Du sollst zu deinem Vater kommen, er erwartet dich schon." Der Elb, von dem elladan gar nicht wusste, wer es war, verschwand aber nicht. Er blieb stehen und hielt elladan weiter die Klinge an den Hals.

„Und wie soll ich das bitte machen, wenn mir eine Klinge an den Hals gehalten wird?"

„Du hast dir in letzter Zeit eine Freunde gemacht, mit deinen kleinen, nur für dich netten Aktionen. Deswegen haben ein paar Elben beschlossem, dass du eine kleine Verletzung bekommen sollst. Ich werde dich schon nicht töten, ich werde dir nur eine Verletzung zufügen." Der Elb lächelte fies.

„Elrond wird dich dafür aus Bruchtal verbannen!"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Wenn du bei deinem Vater ankommst, bin ich schon über alle Berge."

Es kam eine neue Stimme hinzu, eine , die Elladan nur zu gut kannte. „Wie kannst du nur, Saeros! Er ist mein Bruder, und Elronds Sohn! Du wirst ihm nichts antun!" Es war Elrohir.

Kurze Zeit später war Elladan wieder auf den Beinen, und um Saeros standen zwei im Kampf ut ausbildete Elben. „Du wirst jetzt mitkommen nach Bruchtal. Elrond wird über dich entscheiden. Er wird zwar nicht erfreu sein, dass sein Fest gestört wird, aber anders geht es nicht."

Elrond verbannte Saeros aus Bruchtal.

„Und wie hast du mich gefunden?", wollte Elladan von seinem Bruder wissen. „Du bist ewig nicht gekommen, so lang warst du noch nie weg, wenn ein Fest ansteht. Und dann bin ich halt zu deinem Lieblingsplatz gegangen, dem Teich im kleinen Wald. Und natürlich warst du dort." Elladan nickte, „vielen Dank. Du hast mir sehr geholfen."

„Pff. Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", beschwerte sich Elladan bei seinem Bruder Elrohir. „Doch! Doch stimmt! Du bist schachmatt, und ich habe gewonnen!", beschwerte sich Elrohir fast. Die Zwilligsbrüder stritten immer lauter, und immer eifriger, aber jeder in Bruchtal beachtete die Brüder kaum, den sie wussten, dass die Streite der Brüder nicht ernst zu nehmen waren. Trotzdem , dieses Mal war es anders als sonst. Elladan schien wirklich sauer zu sein, und Elrohir wollte auch dieses Mal nicht nachgeben.

Elrond stand ein Stück weiter oben, hinter den Mauern seinen Hauses verborgen, doch konnte er gut hinab auf seine Söhne sehen. Das Fenster war groß genug, um sehen zu können aber nicht gesehen zu werden, ein Vorteil, den manche der Gebäude der Elben hatten, und somit auch natürlich auch Elronds Haus. „Was machen meine Söhne schon wieder!", beschwerte er sich leise. Da tauchte Erestor neben Elrond neben ihm auf. „Ihre söhne streiten sich darum, wer nun beim Schach gewonnen hat, oder nicht. Elrohir meinte, er habe gewonnen und Elladan wäre schachmatt, aber Elladan glaubt es nicht, und so geht es immer hin und her.", erklärte der Biblithekar und Gehilfe Elronds.

„Dann sollten wir mal den Streit schlichten.", meinte Elrond und wendete sich vom Fenster ab. „aber du, Erestor ,bleibst gefälligst hier. Du siehst nicht gut aus, hast du wieder die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet? Leg dich hin!" befahl Elrond Erestor schon fast, „fast hätte ich es vergessen: Sag bitte der Köchin, zum Abendessen hätte ich gerne den besten Wein, den unser Weinkeller hergibt." „Aber . . . aber wir haben mehrer Weinkeller! Ältere, jüngere, große und kleine Keller! Wo soll ich zum Suchen anfangen?", fragte Erestor verzweifelt, doch Elrond war längst schon weg. „Was fällt ihm nur ein! Jetzt muss ich so einen blöden Wein suchen, obwohl ich mich ausruhen sollte, hat er selber gesagt!", meckterte Erestor leise vor sich hin, während er die Treppen zu einem der Weinkeller runterstieg.

„Elladan! Elrohir!", Elrond musste schon fast schreien, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Söhne zu bekommen.

„Ja, Vater?"

„Könnt ihr nicht einmal einen Tag nicht streiten? Elrohir hat gewonnen, und du bist schachmatt, Elrohir. Zieht euch bitte um, bald gibt es Abendessen, und sogar Lindir will uns etwas vorspielen. Kommt nicht zu spät, das wäre unhöflich.", forderte Elrond seine Söhne auf und ging zum Haus.

„Als würden wir kommen.", meinte Elladan leise, dass es Elrond nicht mehr hören konnte. „Also ich gehe schon hin, Lindr spielt nicht so oft auf seinem Instrument, das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen!", meinte Elrohr in normaler Lautstärke. „Also du kannst ja hingehen. Wir sehen uns dann später. Namarie, Elrohir, bis heute Abend.", sagte Elladan, drehte sich um und ging Richtung Wald. „Was muss mein Bruder denn so eigenwillig sein.", murmelte Elrohir leise vor sich hin, „jetzt darf ich das wieder ausbaden, nur weil Elladan einfach nicht kommen will! Typisch!" Er nahm den gleichen Weg wie Elrond, um zu seinem Zimmer zu kommen und sich umzuziehen.

Elladan nahm, während Elrohir ihrem Vater folgte, einen anderen Weg, der weg von dem Hause Elronds führte, dem letzten Heimeligen Haus. „Warum müssen wir immer auf unseren Vater hören und immer das machen, was er sagt! Elrohir und ich sind doch keine kleinen Kinder mehr, wir sind doch schon erwachsen!", meinte Elladan leise zu sich selbst.

Währenddessen hatte sich Elrohir umgezogen und war auf dem Weg zu dem Saal, in dem das Essen stattfand. Auf dem Weg traf er Glorfindel, der auch in Bruchtal wohnte. „Und, wo ist Elladan?", wolte er wissen. „Du weißt doch, manechmal ist er ein bisschen eigensinnig. Er ist weg gegangen, in die Richtung von dem kleinen Wald. Ich habe echt keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Wenn du willst, dass er kommt, dann musst du ihn schon suchen!", meinte Elrohir und ging, nun etas schneller, zu dem Saal.

Elladan war in den kleinen Wald gekommen, der in der Nähe Bruchtals war und wegen seiner nicht geraden großen Größe in keiner Karte eingezeichnet war. In der Mitte des Ealdes war ein Teich, tief geug, dass man in der Mitte stehen konnte. Schwimmen konnte man darin nicht, nur kleinen Elben brachte man dort das Schwimmen bei. Elladan setzte sich an den Rand des Teiches und legte seine Füße in das Wasser. Vorsichtig legte er sich zurück in das Gras, das um den Teich herum wuchs und blickte nach oben. Man konnte nur einen kleinen Teil des Himmels sehen, denn die Bäume standen dicht um den Teich herum, obwohl ein kleiner Grasstreifen um den Teich wuchs. „Warum muss ich immer das machen, was Elrond sagt, vor allem, wenn ich das nicht mag? Ich mag Lindirs Musik nicht sehr, Gedichte magich mehr. Warum kann Lindir nicht auf Gedichte umsteigen?", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Er schloss die Augen genoss die wenigen letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Er schaltete seine Sinne so weit ab, wie es für ihn als Elben möglich war.

Auf einmal spürte er an seinem Hals etwas kaltes, eine Klinge. Elladan öffnete seine Augen. Aufstehen konnte er nicht, die Klinge war im Weg. Ein Elb stand üben gescher ihm, und hielt ihm ein – natürlich von Elben geschmiedetes – Schwert an den Hals. „Was willst du?", fragte Elladan. „Du sollst zu deinem Vater kommen, er erwartet dich schon." Der Elb, von dem elladan gar nicht wusste, wer es war, verschwand aber nicht. Er blieb stehen und hielt elladan weiter die Klinge an den Hals.

„Und wie soll ich das bitte machen, wenn mir eine Klinge an den Hals gehalten wird?"

„Du hast dir in letzter Zeit eine Freunde gemacht, mit deinen kleinen, nur für dich netten Aktionen. Deswegen haben ein paar Elben beschlossem, dass du eine kleine Verletzung bekommen sollst. Ich werde dich schon nicht töten, ich werde dir nur eine Verletzung zufügen." Der Elb lächelte fies.

„Elrond wird dich dafür aus Bruchtal verbannen!"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Wenn du bei deinem Vater ankommst, bin ich schon über alle Berge."

Es kam eine neue Stimme hinzu, eine , die Elladan nur zu gut kannte. „Wie kannst du nur, Saeros! Er ist mein Bruder, und Elronds Sohn! Du wirst ihm nichts antun!" Es war Elrohir.

Kurze Zeit später war Elladan wieder auf den Beinen, und um Saeros standen zwei im Kampf ut ausbildete Elben. „Du wirst jetzt mitkommen nach Bruchtal. Elrond wird über dich entscheiden. Er wird zwar nicht erfreu sein, dass sein Fest gestört wird, aber anders geht es nicht."

Elrond verbannte Saeros aus Bruchtal.

„Und wie hast du mich gefunden?", wollte Elladan von seinem Bruder wissen. „Du bist ewig nicht gekommen, so lang warst du noch nie weg, wenn ein Fest ansteht. Und dann bin ich halt zu deinem Lieblingsplatz gegangen, dem Teich im kleinen Wald. Und natürlich warst du dort." Elladan nickte, „vielen Dank. Du hast mir sehr geholfen."

„Pff. Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", beschwerte sich Elladan bei seinem Bruder Elrohir. „Doch! Doch stimmt! Du bist schachmatt, und ich habe gewonnen!", beschwerte sich Elrohir fast. Die Zwilligsbrüder stritten immer lauter, und immer eifriger, aber jeder in Bruchtal beachtete die Brüder kaum, den sie wussten, dass die Streite der Brüder nicht ernst zu nehmen waren. Trotzdem , dieses Mal war es anders als sonst. Elladan schien wirklich sauer zu sein, und Elrohir wollte auch dieses Mal nicht nachgeben.

Elrond stand ein Stück weiter oben, hinter den Mauern seinen Hauses verborgen, doch konnte er gut hinab auf seine Söhne sehen. Das Fenster war groß genug, um sehen zu können aber nicht gesehen zu werden, ein Vorteil, den manche der Gebäude der Elben hatten, und somit auch natürlich auch Elronds Haus. „Was machen meine Söhne schon wieder!", beschwerte er sich leise. Da tauchte Erestor neben Elrond neben ihm auf. „Ihre söhne streiten sich darum, wer nun beim Schach gewonnen hat, oder nicht. Elrohir meinte, er habe gewonnen und Elladan wäre schachmatt, aber Elladan glaubt es nicht, und so geht es immer hin und her.", erklärte der Biblithekar und Gehilfe Elronds.

„Dann sollten wir mal den Streit schlichten.", meinte Elrond und wendete sich vom Fenster ab. „aber du, Erestor ,bleibst gefälligst hier. Du siehst nicht gut aus, hast du wieder die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet? Leg dich hin!" befahl Elrond Erestor schon fast, „fast hätte ich es vergessen: Sag bitte der Köchin, zum Abendessen hätte ich gerne den besten Wein, den unser Weinkeller hergibt." „Aber . . . aber wir haben mehrer Weinkeller! Ältere, jüngere, große und kleine Keller! Wo soll ich zum Suchen anfangen?", fragte Erestor verzweifelt, doch Elrond war längst schon weg. „Was fällt ihm nur ein! Jetzt muss ich so einen blöden Wein suchen, obwohl ich mich ausruhen sollte, hat er selber gesagt!", meckterte Erestor leise vor sich hin, während er die Treppen zu einem der Weinkeller runterstieg.

„Elladan! Elrohir!", Elrond musste schon fast schreien, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Söhne zu bekommen.

„Ja, Vater?"

„Könnt ihr nicht einmal einen Tag nicht streiten? Elrohir hat gewonnen, und du bist schachmatt, Elrohir. Zieht euch bitte um, bald gibt es Abendessen, und sogar Lindir will uns etwas vorspielen. Kommt nicht zu spät, das wäre unhöflich.", forderte Elrond seine Söhne auf und ging zum Haus.

„Als würden wir kommen.", meinte Elladan leise, dass es Elrond nicht mehr hören konnte. „Also ich gehe schon hin, Lindr spielt nicht so oft auf seinem Instrument, das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen!", meinte Elrohr in normaler Lautstärke. „Also du kannst ja hingehen. Wir sehen uns dann später. Namarie, Elrohir, bis heute Abend.", sagte Elladan, drehte sich um und ging Richtung Wald. „Was muss mein Bruder denn so eigenwillig sein.", murmelte Elrohir leise vor sich hin, „jetzt darf ich das wieder ausbaden, nur weil Elladan einfach nicht kommen will! Typisch!" Er nahm den gleichen Weg wie Elrond, um zu seinem Zimmer zu kommen und sich umzuziehen.

Elladan nahm, während Elrohir ihrem Vater folgte, einen anderen Weg, der weg von dem Hause Elronds führte, dem letzten Heimeligen Haus. „Warum müssen wir immer auf unseren Vater hören und immer das machen, was er sagt! Elrohir und ich sind doch keine kleinen Kinder mehr, wir sind doch schon erwachsen!", meinte Elladan leise zu sich selbst.

Währenddessen hatte sich Elrohir umgezogen und war auf dem Weg zu dem Saal, in dem das Essen stattfand. Auf dem Weg traf er Glorfindel, der auch in Bruchtal wohnte. „Und, wo ist Elladan?", wolte er wissen. „Du weißt doch, manechmal ist er ein bisschen eigensinnig. Er ist weg gegangen, in die Richtung von dem kleinen Wald. Ich habe echt keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Wenn du willst, dass er kommt, dann musst du ihn schon suchen!", meinte Elrohir und ging, nun etas schneller, zu dem Saal.

Elladan war in den kleinen Wald gekommen, der in der Nähe Bruchtals war und wegen seiner nicht geraden großen Größe in keiner Karte eingezeichnet war. In der Mitte des Ealdes war ein Teich, tief geug, dass man in der Mitte stehen konnte. Schwimmen konnte man darin nicht, nur kleinen Elben brachte man dort das Schwimmen bei. Elladan setzte sich an den Rand des Teiches und legte seine Füße in das Wasser. Vorsichtig legte er sich zurück in das Gras, das um den Teich herum wuchs und blickte nach oben. Man konnte nur einen kleinen Teil des Himmels sehen, denn die Bäume standen dicht um den Teich herum, obwohl ein kleiner Grasstreifen um den Teich wuchs. „Warum muss ich immer das machen, was Elrond sagt, vor allem, wenn ich das nicht mag? Ich mag Lindirs Musik nicht sehr, Gedichte magich mehr. Warum kann Lindir nicht auf Gedichte umsteigen?", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Er schloss die Augen genoss die wenigen letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Er schaltete seine Sinne so weit ab, wie es für ihn als Elben möglich war.

Auf einmal spürte er an seinem Hals etwas kaltes, eine Klinge. Elladan öffnete seine Augen. Aufstehen konnte er nicht, die Klinge war im Weg. Ein Elb stand üben gescher ihm, und hielt ihm ein – natürlich von Elben geschmiedetes – Schwert an den Hals. „Was willst du?", fragte Elladan. „Du sollst zu deinem Vater kommen, er erwartet dich schon." Der Elb, von dem elladan gar nicht wusste, wer es war, verschwand aber nicht. Er blieb stehen und hielt elladan weiter die Klinge an den Hals.

„Und wie soll ich das bitte machen, wenn mir eine Klinge an den Hals gehalten wird?"

„Du hast dir in letzter Zeit eine Freunde gemacht, mit deinen kleinen, nur für dich netten Aktionen. Deswegen haben ein paar Elben beschlossem, dass du eine kleine Verletzung bekommen sollst. Ich werde dich schon nicht töten, ich werde dir nur eine Verletzung zufügen." Der Elb lächelte fies.

„Elrond wird dich dafür aus Bruchtal verbannen!"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Wenn du bei deinem Vater ankommst, bin ich schon über alle Berge."

Es kam eine neue Stimme hinzu, eine , die Elladan nur zu gut kannte. „Wie kannst du nur, Saeros! Er ist mein Bruder, und Elronds Sohn! Du wirst ihm nichts antun!" Es war Elrohir.

Kurze Zeit später war Elladan wieder auf den Beinen, und um Saeros standen zwei im Kampf ut ausbildete Elben. „Du wirst jetzt mitkommen nach Bruchtal. Elrond wird über dich entscheiden. Er wird zwar nicht erfreu sein, dass sein Fest gestört wird, aber anders geht es nicht."

Elrond verbannte Saeros aus Bruchtal.

„Und wie hast du mich gefunden?", wollte Elladan von seinem Bruder wissen. „Du bist ewig nicht gekommen, so lang warst du noch nie weg, wenn ein Fest ansteht. Und dann bin ich halt zu deinem Lieblingsplatz gegangen, dem Teich im kleinen Wald. Und natürlich warst du dort." Elladan nickte, „vielen Dank. Du hast mir sehr geholfen."

„Pff. Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", beschwerte sich Elladan bei seinem Bruder Elrohir. „Doch! Doch stimmt! Du bist schachmatt, und ich habe gewonnen!", beschwerte sich Elrohir fast. Die Zwilligsbrüder stritten immer lauter, und immer eifriger, aber jeder in Bruchtal beachtete die Brüder kaum, den sie wussten, dass die Streite der Brüder nicht ernst zu nehmen waren. Trotzdem , dieses Mal war es anders als sonst. Elladan schien wirklich sauer zu sein, und Elrohir wollte auch dieses Mal nicht nachgeben.

Elrond stand ein Stück weiter oben, hinter den Mauern seinen Hauses verborgen, doch konnte er gut hinab auf seine Söhne sehen. Das Fenster war groß genug, um sehen zu können aber nicht gesehen zu werden, ein Vorteil, den manche der Gebäude der Elben hatten, und somit auch natürlich auch Elronds Haus. „Was machen meine Söhne schon wieder!", beschwerte er sich leise. Da tauchte Erestor neben Elrond neben ihm auf. „Ihre söhne streiten sich darum, wer nun beim Schach gewonnen hat, oder nicht. Elrohir meinte, er habe gewonnen und Elladan wäre schachmatt, aber Elladan glaubt es nicht, und so geht es immer hin und her.", erklärte der Biblithekar und Gehilfe Elronds.

„Dann sollten wir mal den Streit schlichten.", meinte Elrond und wendete sich vom Fenster ab. „aber du, Erestor ,bleibst gefälligst hier. Du siehst nicht gut aus, hast du wieder die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet? Leg dich hin!" befahl Elrond Erestor schon fast, „fast hätte ich es vergessen: Sag bitte der Köchin, zum Abendessen hätte ich gerne den besten Wein, den unser Weinkeller hergibt." „Aber . . . aber wir haben mehrer Weinkeller! Ältere, jüngere, große und kleine Keller! Wo soll ich zum Suchen anfangen?", fragte Erestor verzweifelt, doch Elrond war längst schon weg. „Was fällt ihm nur ein! Jetzt muss ich so einen blöden Wein suchen, obwohl ich mich ausruhen sollte, hat er selber gesagt!", meckterte Erestor leise vor sich hin, während er die Treppen zu einem der Weinkeller runterstieg.

„Elladan! Elrohir!", Elrond musste schon fast schreien, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Söhne zu bekommen.

„Ja, Vater?"

„Könnt ihr nicht einmal einen Tag nicht streiten? Elrohir hat gewonnen, und du bist schachmatt, Elrohir. Zieht euch bitte um, bald gibt es Abendessen, und sogar Lindir will uns etwas vorspielen. Kommt nicht zu spät, das wäre unhöflich.", forderte Elrond seine Söhne auf und ging zum Haus.

„Als würden wir kommen.", meinte Elladan leise, dass es Elrond nicht mehr hören konnte. „Also ich gehe schon hin, Lindr spielt nicht so oft auf seinem Instrument, das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen!", meinte Elrohr in normaler Lautstärke. „Also du kannst ja hingehen. Wir sehen uns dann später. Namarie, Elrohir, bis heute Abend.", sagte Elladan, drehte sich um und ging Richtung Wald. „Was muss mein Bruder denn so eigenwillig sein.", murmelte Elrohir leise vor sich hin, „jetzt darf ich das wieder ausbaden, nur weil Elladan einfach nicht kommen will! Typisch!" Er nahm den gleichen Weg wie Elrond, um zu seinem Zimmer zu kommen und sich umzuziehen.

Elladan nahm, während Elrohir ihrem Vater folgte, einen anderen Weg, der weg von dem Hause Elronds führte, dem letzten Heimeligen Haus. „Warum müssen wir immer auf unseren Vater hören und immer das machen, was er sagt! Elrohir und ich sind doch keine kleinen Kinder mehr, wir sind doch schon erwachsen!", meinte Elladan leise zu sich selbst.

Währenddessen hatte sich Elrohir umgezogen und war auf dem Weg zu dem Saal, in dem das Essen stattfand. Auf dem Weg traf er Glorfindel, der auch in Bruchtal wohnte. „Und, wo ist Elladan?", wolte er wissen. „Du weißt doch, manechmal ist er ein bisschen eigensinnig. Er ist weg gegangen, in die Richtung von dem kleinen Wald. Ich habe echt keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Wenn du willst, dass er kommt, dann musst du ihn schon suchen!", meinte Elrohir und ging, nun etas schneller, zu dem Saal.

Elladan war in den kleinen Wald gekommen, der in der Nähe Bruchtals war und wegen seiner nicht geraden großen Größe in keiner Karte eingezeichnet war. In der Mitte des Ealdes war ein Teich, tief geug, dass man in der Mitte stehen konnte. Schwimmen konnte man darin nicht, nur kleinen Elben brachte man dort das Schwimmen bei. Elladan setzte sich an den Rand des Teiches und legte seine Füße in das Wasser. Vorsichtig legte er sich zurück in das Gras, das um den Teich herum wuchs und blickte nach oben. Man konnte nur einen kleinen Teil des Himmels sehen, denn die Bäume standen dicht um den Teich herum, obwohl ein kleiner Grasstreifen um den Teich wuchs. „Warum muss ich immer das machen, was Elrond sagt, vor allem, wenn ich das nicht mag? Ich mag Lindirs Musik nicht sehr, Gedichte magich mehr. Warum kann Lindir nicht auf Gedichte umsteigen?", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Er schloss die Augen genoss die wenigen letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Er schaltete seine Sinne so weit ab, wie es für ihn als Elben möglich war.

Auf einmal spürte er an seinem Hals etwas kaltes, eine Klinge. Elladan öffnete seine Augen. Aufstehen konnte er nicht, die Klinge war im Weg. Ein Elb stand üben gescher ihm, und hielt ihm ein – natürlich von Elben geschmiedetes – Schwert an den Hals. „Was willst du?", fragte Elladan. „Du sollst zu deinem Vater kommen, er erwartet dich schon." Der Elb, von dem elladan gar nicht wusste, wer es war, verschwand aber nicht. Er blieb stehen und hielt elladan weiter die Klinge an den Hals.

„Und wie soll ich das bitte machen, wenn mir eine Klinge an den Hals gehalten wird?"

„Du hast dir in letzter Zeit eine Freunde gemacht, mit deinen kleinen, nur für dich netten Aktionen. Deswegen haben ein paar Elben beschlossem, dass du eine kleine Verletzung bekommen sollst. Ich werde dich schon nicht töten, ich werde dir nur eine Verletzung zufügen." Der Elb lächelte fies.

„Elrond wird dich dafür aus Bruchtal verbannen!"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Wenn du bei deinem Vater ankommst, bin ich schon über alle Berge."

Es kam eine neue Stimme hinzu, eine , die Elladan nur zu gut kannte. „Wie kannst du nur, Saeros! Er ist mein Bruder, und Elronds Sohn! Du wirst ihm nichts antun!" Es war Elrohir.

Kurze Zeit später war Elladan wieder auf den Beinen, und um Saeros standen zwei im Kampf ut ausbildete Elben. „Du wirst jetzt mitkommen nach Bruchtal. Elrond wird über dich entscheiden. Er wird zwar nicht erfreu sein, dass sein Fest gestört wird, aber anders geht es nicht."

Elrond verbannte Saeros aus Bruchtal.

„Und wie hast du mich gefunden?", wollte Elladan von seinem Bruder wissen. „Du bist ewig nicht gekommen, so lang warst du noch nie weg, wenn ein Fest ansteht. Und dann bin ich halt zu deinem Lieblingsplatz gegangen, dem Teich im kleinen Wald. Und natürlich warst du dort." Elladan nickte, „vielen Dank. Du hast mir sehr geholfen."


End file.
